Outreached
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: Yay! Another Othersiders story. :D I think this one turned out really cute.


**Okay well this idea came from a David Archuleta song, Touch My Hand. I pictured a hand slipping out in the rain and then another hand catching and then the two people fall in love and blah...blah... Lol =] and so I made the two hands KC and Riley... :D and somewhere along the lines I came up with the theme park idea. I feel I did pretty good for writing at 3 in the morning lol. I always get ideas like at 1 or 2 in the morning. Well enjoy. Please favorite/comment! :D**

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Jackie said to Sam, Zack, and Riley, who were ahead of them.

"Loosen up guys, it'll be fun." Sam replied nonchalantly.

"There's just something about this roller coaster that creeps me out." KC said as the group entered the line for the attraction _The Riddler's Revenge _at Six Flags Magic Mountain.

"Guys, you can't seriously be afraid of this ride if you are ghost hunters." Riley said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jackie opened her lips to argue, but closed them when she couldn't think of anything that would convince Riley out of dragging them onto this track of twisted metal. KC and Jackie remained silent as the long line slowly flowed forward. KC could already feel the knot in her stomach as they moved forward inch by inch. Within 45 minutes, the group had reached the loading deck of the ride. To KC's and Jackie's disappointment, the group was split up into thirds. From the places they were in line, KC and Riley had ended up in the first car. Jackie was by herself in the second car and Sam and Zack were in the third car back.

"I'm not ready for this." KC said, blindly staring at the metal track in front of her.

"What?" Riley asked, moving his head up so he could see over the thick safety vest.

"Miss, please pull your vest down." The operator said. KC and Riley looked up to see the ride operator next to them. KC shot her arms up and pulled the vest down slowly. She locked it firmly with shaky hands. The ride operator pressed his hand on Riley and KC's vest making sure it was locked and continued back toward Jackie. KC grasped the small bars on the vest firmly. She tightened her grip when she saw the operator coming back towards the start controls.

"Are you ready for this?" Riley asked excitedly.

"Not really..." KC said quietly, looking the other way. She buried her face in the headrest, trying not to think of the stomach wrenching twists and turns. The coaster took bump forward. KC's head shot up by instinct. The ride had begun now and the cars were now being tugged up what seemed like an unending mountain. KC pinned her head to the back of her seat tried to focus on not looking down. She couldn't fight the urge to see how high she was. She twisted her head slightly, seeing the afternoon sun blaring its rays. KC cocked her head a little more, seeing the view of the whole amusement park. She shot her head back to its original position. She was too scared to look but she knew that the top was quickly approaching.

"Riley! I'm scared!" KC blurted out through the thin air. Riley looked at her. Instead of saying something, he grasped her hand firmly. Both of them looked down at their hands. Something felt different; like some force of energy was connecting them together. KC's eyes left her hand and up ahead when she felt the cool wind change its direction. KC looked ahead and tried to scream, but didn't have the time to. In a split second, they were flying down the track. KC looked over at Riley who had a smile on his face. As much as KC wanted to scream, she didn't. For if she did it would ruin the magic of that particular ride. It only took a few seconds for KC to feel the magic, which made her forget all about the feeling of her body being tumbled.

Sam and Zack stepped out of their car with large smiles and windblown hair. To KC's surprise, Jackie was actually smiling, too. KC and Riley hobbled out of the car and over to their friends.

"Dude, I bet our pictures are gonna be hilarious." Sam said, making his way over to the photo stand.

Sam and Zack couldn't stop laughing at their picture. They definitely looked hilarious. Jackie stared her face, widened with scream. She giggled to herself and went over to compare her picture with Sam's and Zack's. While the three compared their abnormal facial expressions in laughter, KC and Riley were quite happy with their picture. Riley put his arm around KC continued to gaze at their picture. Jackie turned around from Sam and Zack and walked over to KC and Riley with a smile.

"So how did your picture turn out?" Jackie asked.

KC and Riley looked at each other. Riley was the first to speak. "Let's just say that it is a very special picture."

"Really? Can I see it?" Jackie asked. After a few moments she looked up with a larger smile. "Nice picture, guys" she said with a wink and walked back over to the guys.

KC clutched it close to her. On the glazed paper showed her and Riley, their faces tucked under the side opening of the vest, their lips pressed together passionately. Their hands still stay secured, energy still flowing through them. Riley grabbed her hand again. A jolt of energy began flowing between the contact. KC looked up and smiled at Riley, who was smiling back down at her.

* * *

**Cute, right? My friends loved it but I wanna know if you like it. Please review it! :D**


End file.
